


The Gift of Christmas

by Aery_Child



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aery_Child/pseuds/Aery_Child
Summary: Richter and Aster enjoy Christmas with eachother~





	

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS TATERTOTARMY ♪  
> Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the delay, got busy and was on a angst run with alot of other fanfics so had to dig deep to get the fluff out XD

It was morning and light was streaming into the room. Green eyes squinted at the light, while trying their hardest to adjust after having their eyes shut for so many hours. A soft grumble and a sigh before reaching for glasses on the side table, and adjusting just so to get them on his face. Just outside the window seemed to be a fresh powder of snow glistening and shimmering in the sun and refracting it's light into the bedroom, just beyond velvet curtains and a rocking chair. Richter layed there admiring the snow when he heard a couple of giggles grab his attention. He turned to catch who was giggling, when planted on his warm back were two ice cold feet. A yelp procuring from his mouth as he almost fell out of the safety of warm blankets and onto the floor.

“Hey!!” He snapped, pulling at an ankle away from his back to find Aster just falling all over himself laughing from his prank. “Aster!” Richter's voice held a playful scolding. He couldn't get angry at the other. Not today of all days, not for some silly morning Christmas prank.

Aster managed to hoist himself up, despite the other still holding his ankle with a pretty good grip and lean in to give Richter a peck on the cheek “Morning, Sleepy head~” Aster gave small coo of contentment “I was wondering if you'd ever wake up and enjoy the day with me!” he gave his leg a small tug and Richter complied in letting the ankle go, rolling out of bed creating a small thud of bare feet on wooden floors, pattering over to the dresser to pull out clothes for the day. Richter watched his back lovingly before giving a much more content sigh and rolling out after Aster.

“Does that mean someone is looking forward to spending the day eating pastries and unwrapping gifts?” Richter approached the other from behind before slipping ice fingers up the other's pajama shirt in revenge. Causing a loud yelp from the blond. He grinned from the reaction. Aster wiggled away from the cold fingers before hitting Richter in the face with a green and blue sweater. He took the sweater and adjusted his glasses on his face. “Aster’s Hoe-- ASTER!” A profound blush made it's way on his face from what the shirt said.

“Now, Now Richter~ It says 'Aster’s Ho Ho Ho’~” he took off his own shirt and pulled on a red and green sweater of his own that read 'Richter’s Little Charcoal Bag’. Richter couldn't agree more with Aster's shirt.

“And I suppose yours is in reference to how many times I've had to put you out from fire?” He raised an eyebrow and smiled before moving to attempt to fix the blond's bedhead.

“Santa gave you charcoal for Christmas. I'm the Charcoal, You're the Santa. So treat me nicely, S-a-n-t-a.” Aster giggled again before bounding away from Richter to change his pants and to put on some socks. Richter could only smile and shake his head at the blond. It was funny how he could fall for someone like Aster, but it happened, and he couldn’t have been more happier with the easily excited blond.

Aster, now fully dressed went to the living room where lights glittered and shined, casting color and merriment against the walls; And streamers bowed and strung along the ceiling and doors. Of course, all neatly dressed up was a tree that sat near the window. Ornaments decorating it with either science puns or memorabilia from travels. A star crowning the top that had mini doll versions of Aster and Richter sitting in the wings of the star holding hands. Tucked under the tree with care were presents. Decorated with multiple types of wrapping paper, and the lights from the tree bouncing off the packages making them seem like they glowed. Aster's eyes lit up gleefully at the beautiful arrangements of decorations in the room. Richter soon followed after with a smile on his face. Enjoying Aster's marveled looks. Richter remembered why he was tired; he stayed up all night decorating the rest of the room after Aster had passed out from baking. So this was the blond’s first time seeing the rest of the decorations. Still, the look of awe made Richter feel proud with his craftsmanship.

Aster spun around, looking at Richter like an Excited child on their birthday and began quickly chanting “Can I open presents, can I open presents, can I open presents!?”

Richter chuckled “No, not till you've had breakfast.” His reply resulting in a whine from his beloved.

The two made it to the kitchen, Richter mostly there to hang out since he wasn't the best at cooking, and began to prepare breakfast. Soon the aromas of bacon and eggs, syrup and pancakes, melted chocolate and coffee filled the air. Plates filled with premade brownies and cupcakes that Aster had worked hard and long on, and then filled with chocolate pancakes, syrup and bacon. It didn't take long for the two of them to eat and wrap up, and in fact it didn't take too long for them to finish unwrapping presents.

Being the science nerd that they are, they had given each other equipment the other had been pining for and various trinkets till they had bother gotten down to their last gifts. Both with small boxes in their lap wrapped in glittering paper. Richter insisted Aster unwrap his first, but so had Aster, both of them deciding to unwrap together. The carcass of paper moved aside to two ring boxes. Richter couldn't believe they had gotten each other the same gift. Aster could only laugh.

“So I take it we both meant to ask only to gain a mutual yes in the process?” Aster was still laughing.

Richter gave a sigh, but a content one, full of happiness. “I guess that save us both the anxiety”

Of course Richter and Aster knew the other wouldn't hesitate to reply yes, they had known eachother for so long and had been friends through almost practically all. It would have almost been sill to have figured that there would be fear since even all of the scientists knew the two were close, and sometimes even closer than what they had let on in the beginning. Richter took Aster's hand gently, slipping the ring with the swirling array of colors gingerly onto the other's finger, a smile touching Richter's features. Aster did the same, but with an ecstatic smile on his face, placing a maroon and obsidian ring on Richter's finger.

It was soon after they cleaned up from unwrapping and breakfast that the two went to enjoy their day. Aster teaching Richter how to ice-skate being one of the most amusing parts of their day. Richter wasn't so great at it, and honestly was doing his best not to land on his ass. He couldn't believe Aster knew how to skate. When did he have time to learn? The blond zoomed around the rink like he had been doing this year after year, and to Aster's defence, he had been. Nothing's more cool the watching the rink be lit up at night, to watch merriment and families enjoy their time. Aster skid to a halt next to Richter lending a hand to help his friend learn how to skate. He insisted that it was like rollerblading, only on ice and inertia and footing is your friend. Richter on the other hand, was starting to admit he was liking land better than ice. Soon, though, did Richter start understanding how the speil worked and was able to semi skate. Aster sticking close to help.

They wrapped up their day on the bleachers. Both of them with a cup of hot chocolate, sipping at it for warmth. Aster leaned against Richter with a soft nostalgic look on his face. They watched other's skate and or attempt to skate while watching the Christmas lights twinkle and blink.

“I enjoyed today.” Aster finally spoke up, causing Richter to look down at his lover.

“So did I… it's been awhile since we've been able to fully relax like this.”

“We need more days like this,” Aster took a sip from his mug. “Fill an album or something with pictures of things we do, discover and enjoyed”

“The book would be full of you falling asleep on the couch”

“Hey!”

The two erupted in laughter. Soon they returned home to their decorated house and collapsed in bed thanks to aching muscles screaming for sleep. The two tangled in each other as they snuggled under blankets to keep warm. They were both starting to doze off and faintly Richter could hear Aster mumble,

“Thank you for today Rich… I love you a lot”


End file.
